


3 - Bienvenue à Jurassic World

by AlisoneDavies



Series: L'Épopée temporelle : Les Aventures de Litany & Alisone [4]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blue Eyes, Crack, Dinosaurs, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Idiots in Love, Indominus Rex - Freeform, Isla Nublar (Jurassic Park), Kaamelott Fan, Love/Hate, Magic, Men of Letters British Branch (Supernatural), Perceval - Freeform, Self-Insert, Spells & Enchantments, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, True Alpha, Werewolves, Witchcraft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Nous sommes bloqués sur une île peuplée de dinosaures. Litany va traverser un étrange portail temporel tout seule, Peter veut s'évader de Isla Nublar et moi ? Je veux juste voir Blue et Bumpy...
Series: L'Épopée temporelle : Les Aventures de Litany & Alisone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200581
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	3 - Bienvenue à Jurassic World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Litany_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litany_Riddle/gifts).



**_Ce chapitre est le numéro trois de la série :_ **

**_« L'Épopée Temporelle : Les Aventures de Litany & Alisone »_ **

**_À lire en premier :_ **

**_1 – Tortuga_ **

**_2 – Retour à Port Royal._ **

**_Accrochez vos ceintures, le voyage va secouer..._ **

**_…_ **

_Then :_

Peter baissa les yeux vers moi. Je pus lire toute sa frayeur derrière son regard océan. Et, voir Peter transi de terreur m’effrayait plus que le dinosaure non loin de moi.

\- Y'a un T-Rex devant nous, Alisone ! Je suis de l'avis de Litany, c'est sûrement Jurassic Park !

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour expliquer, tout en essayant de ne pas tomber dans les vapes en même temps :

\- Nous sommes effectivement sur Isla Nublar, mais ce n'est pas l'époque de Jurassic Park. Nous sommes en 2015 et ce n'est pas non plus un T-Rex. C'est l'Indominus Rex. Un Hybride de 15 mètres de long et 6 mètres de haut.

Litany et Peter me dévisagèrent. Avec leurs yeux exorbités d'horreur, ils n'eurent pas besoin de poser leurs questions à haute voix. Avant de totalement perdre connaissance dans les bras de Peter, je souris en leur révélant :

\- Bienvenue à Jurassic World...

.

.

.

_Now :_

Isla Nublar, une petite île au large de la côte Ouest du Costa Rica, à quelque 87 kilomètres de Isla Sorna, les deux seules îles du Monde habitées par des dinosaures. Merci à John Hammond et au Dr Henry Wu...

Certes, le premier « incident » de InGen et du prototype de Jurassic Park avait clos le projet durant de nombreuses années. Jusqu'à ce que le milliardaire Simon Masrani reprenne l'idée du parc avec encore plus de protocoles et de sécurités.

Bienvenue à Jurassic World !

.

De notre groupe de survivants, composé de Litany Riddle et de Peter Hale, je devais certainement être la seule à être heureuse de me retrouver sur cette île. En vraie amoureuse des dinosaures, je rêvais de voir Blue et Bumpy !

Malheureusement, je savais quel jour nous avions atterri : le 12 Juin 2015...

Il faisait jour, ce qui signifiait que l'Indominus Rex s'était échappée quelques heures auparavant.

Ce fut là, tout ce dont je me souvins, avant de tomber dans les vapes...

.

J'entendais comme un bourdonnement strident dans mon crâne. Affreusement désagréable. Je n'arrivais pas à respirer. Je sentais mon horrible corset étrangler mes poumons et les os de ma cage thoracique. Une odeur d'air pur me chatouillait les narines. L'humidité aussi.

Au milieu du tintement dans ma tête, je discernai une voix au loin. Comme un murmure.

Un murmure qui, étrangement, hurlait. Hurlait encore et encore.

Je me concentrai sur cette voix familière qui criait un prénom.

Le mien.

\- ALISONE !

Il me fallut de longues, longues, longues minutes pour entendre la voix de sa véritable distance : à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Ouvrir les yeux fut douloureux, le soleil m'éblouit, malgré l'homme en face de moi. Je reconnus de suite ces yeux bleu océan dans lesquels j'aimais plonger, il y a quelques années de ça.

Peter Hale.

.

Je voulus parler, mais ces vêtements serrés m'en empêchaient. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Du tout.

Dans un dernier souffle d'espoir, je murmurai :

_« Tharinna imbicentra. Orpha hormanace doll... »_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? s'inquiéta Litany.

Mais Peter n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car les vêtements de Port Royal que nous portâmes se changèrent lentement par magie.

Adieu la robe d'époque de Litany, elle portait désormais un débardeur brun et un pantalon, avec des chaussures de randonnée.

Peter retrouva son éternel T-shirt gris en col en V et son jean usé.

Et moi, je pus enfin respirer dans ma robe moderne, ample, sombre avec mes Doc Martens noires aux pieds.

- _What the..._? lâcha Peter.

\- Elle jette des sorts en dormant maintenant ? compris Litany, perdu.

Je pris une profonde inspiration bien méritée et le sommeil m'emporta à nouveau.

.

.

.

Peter dut me porter dans ses bras, au milieu de la jungle. Une jungle de 200 millions d'années dans le passé. Tom râlait, Litany essayait de ne pas l'écouter. Elle marchait en tête, car Peter ne pouvait pas chercher un sentier tout en me tenant contre lui.

\- Elle aurait pu me donner une machette ! maugréa Litany qui luttait contre la flore dense de Isla Nublar.

Sans parler du fait qu'ils étaient sans cesse sur le qui-vive, dès qu'ils entendaient un grognement au loin. Combien de temps progressèrent-ils ainsi au milieu de ce labyrinthe vert ?

Aucune idée.

Mais Peter avait de plus en plus de mal à faire attention où ils marchaient tout en me portant dans ses bras, en faisant également attention à ne pas me blesser avec la végétation touffue. Alors, lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur un petit coin couvert de rochers et de terre, il me posa doucement sur le sol humide pour étirer ses pauvres muscles crispés, tout en demandant à Litany :

\- On est bientôt arrivé ?

Elle tiqua et jeta un coup d’œil à Tom, avant de répondre :

\- Comment ça ? Attends... On est bien d'accord que je n'ai AUCUNE IDÉE d'où on va ?

Peter se déconfit.

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Je ne suis jamais venue ici ! Je déteste Jurassic World !

\- Mais alors, pourquoi tu avances dans cette direction ?!

\- Bah, faut bien aller quelque part !

Tom étouffa un rire et railla :

\- 150 Mornilles d'Argent que vous mourez tous les deux bouffés par un T-Rex dans l'heure suivante !

Litany souffla d'épuisement.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas de monnaie magique !

Peter paniqua. Il se pencha vers moi, toujours dans les vapes, et murmura plus pour lui-même que pour mon amie :

\- Alisone doit connaître la carte de cette île. Il faut la réveiller.

Litany se mit à rire.

\- Pffff, elle va vouloir nous emmener caresser ses dinosaures !

Mais Peter voulait néanmoins me ramener à la réalité.

Seulement, mes batteries étaient à plat.

Mortes.

.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas pomper l'énergie vitale de Peter pour recharger mes batteries. Enfin, techniquement, si, je pouvais. Mais, dans la mesure où nous étions coincés sur une île déserte peuplée de dinosaures, il était plus prudent d'avoir une personne susceptible de nous protéger en cas d'attaque.

Cependant... Eh bien, je n'avais pas trop le choix. En tout cas, Peter ne me le laissa pas. Il s’accroupit devant moi. J'étais allongée sur les feuilles mortes et imbibées de rosée. Il tendit sa main droite vers moi et Litany put voir que les ongles de Peter se changèrent peu à peu en griffes acérées. Sur le moment, elle prit peur. Surtout lorsqu'elle vit le Loup-Garou planter ses griffes dans ma chair, dans la peau de mon poignet droit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Peter ferma les yeux et laissa son énergie affluer dans la mienne. Litany vit de longues veines noires circuler de Peter à moi. Il serra les dents pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa douleur.

Après de longues minutes d'échange magique, je pus ouvrir les yeux. Mes iris prirent une teinte dorée l'espace de quelques secondes.

Encore une fois, mon regard se porta sur Peter, faible mais vivant, devant moi.

Je me relevai doucement. Une énorme migraine me vrilla le crâne.

À l'aide de quelques feuilles mortes, Peter essuya les perles de sang qui coulaient le long de mes doigts. J'entendis un rugissement au loin. Peter paniqua.

\- Alisone, on a besoin de la carte de l'île...

Litany s'embrassa de rajouter, au cas où :

\- Et pas de détours pour caresser Bumpy !

Je fis la moue. Elle n'avait cependant pas mentionner Blue.

Il y avait sûrement un moyen pour moi de faire quelque chose..

.

.

.

Lors du premier incident survenu à Jurassic Park, le T-Rex ne fut pas le seul méchant de l'histoire. Dans le lot, comptez aussi les Vélociraptors. Des carnivores de la fin du Crétacé, mesurant 2 mètres de haut et 3 mètres de long.

La dangerosité des « Raptors » réside dans le fait que ce sont des dinosaures extrêmement intelligents qui chassent et vivent en meute. Imaginez une meute de loups des temps modernes, mais en plus énorme et plus dangereux !

Cependant, imaginez aussi qu'il soit possible d'élever de tels animaux en captivité pour qu'ils répondent aux ordres des Humains...

Ainsi fut créée une portée de 4 Vélociraptors femelles, en 2012, misent au Monde et élevé par le célèbre Owen Grady. Un ex-Marine qui travaillait sur le projet des Raptors pour faire des recherches sur les comportements de meutes. Quatre magnifiques femelles, nourris à la main par Owen et élevées par lui-même.

Leurs noms ? Bêta, Charlie, Delta et Echo.

L'Alpha étant Owen lui-même. N'en déplaise à Peter...

De l'ADN de Varan des steppes d'Afrique orientale fut utilisé pour créer Bêta. En grandissant, elle développa une magnifique bande bleue brodée de blanc, sur ses flancs. Ce bleu scintillant lui valut le surnom de « Blue ».

La plus âgée, la plus intelligente et la plus forte de la meute. Le dressage par Owen augmenta la fidélité entre l'Homme et l'animal. Blue devint la préférée d'Owen.

Et la mienne aussi...

.

.

.

Je pus marcher par moi-même. Enfin, en quelque sorte. Peter devait néanmoins me tenir par le bras pour ne pas que je tombe sans le vouloir.

Après analyse de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, je compris que nous n'étions pas loin du « Gentle Giants Petting Zoo ». Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle dans la mesure où les carnivores ne se trouvaient pas à cet endroit et que, de surcroît, nous étions près de _Main Street_ et donc du Ferry pour quitter l'île... Avec difficulté, nous avançâmes dans la jungle jusqu'à trouver un sentier pour nous mener directement aux bâtiments voulus. Une fois au port, il nous suffirait de monter à bord du bateau pour quitter l'île.

Cependant, en chemin, je ne pus m'empêcher de parler de Bumpy.

\- C'est un bébé Ankylosaure. Bumpy signifie « Petite Bosse » en Français. Les Ankylosaures sont des herbivores, fin du Crétacé Supérieur, soit il y a environ 72/66 millions d'années.

\- Ça ne te rajeunit pas... badina Peter qui me tenait à moitié.

\- Les Ankylosaures ont une queue massue composée de plaques osseuses. Pour se protéger des carnivores. Ils sont tellement adorables ! Tout autant que les Chasmosaures, comme « 26 » dans Dinotopia. Crétacé Supérieur encore, et en fait...

Litany s'arrêta net devant nous pour hurler :

\- Nom de Dieu !!! Peter, fait-la taire !!!

Il haussa les épaules en rétorquant :

\- T'es marrante toi, je suis déjà en train de la porter !

Sympa les gars, sympa...

Je n’eus même pas le loisir de répliquer car, en face de nous, apparut un portail temporel.

.

.

C'était comme une porte, au milieu de la jungle.

Magnifique.

Une ouverture sur l'espace. Avec des millions d'étoiles aux couleurs vives. C'était comme regarder à travers un puissant télescope vers l'infinité de l’Univers.

Peter se tourna vers moi :

\- Ali ? T'as encore jeté un sort sans le vouloir ?

Je secouai la tête.

\- Non... Je n'ai rien fait... Enfin, pas volontairement. Mais, j'imagine que tous nos sauts dans le temps et l'espace ont dû créer une déchirure spatio-temporelle.

\- Donc, ça veut dire qu'on peut rentrer chez nous ?! s'enquit Peter avec espoir.

Encore une fois, je secouai la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas... Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir où la porte nous mènera.

Tom analysa la faille et Litany proposa :

\- J'y vais, moi, si vous voulez.

Tom, Peter et moi dévisageâmes Litany.

\- Quoi ?! m'écriais-je. Mais, tu ne sais pas où tu vas atterrir ! Ça peut être quelque part sur l'île, ou dans un autre pays en 2015 ou même à l'autre bout de la galaxie !

\- Bah, tant que ça n'explose pas, ça me va...

Je jetai un coup d’œil inquiet vers Peter avant de reprendre, perplexe :

\- Mais, ça te fait pas peur ?

\- Passer à travers une porte ? Je ne fais que ça depuis le début de cette aventure !

Je lâchai Peter pour me diriger vers Litany :

\- Mais enfin, imagine que tu débarques dans un endroit sans air pour respirer ! Ou un Monde extraterrestre avec des bestioles méchantes ! Et si la porte ne fonctionne pas dans l'autre sens ?!

\- Ouais, c'est chiant... Mais nous sommes déjà coincés dans un endroit avec des bestioles méchantes, de toute façon.

\- Elle marque un point... lâcha Peter.

\- Merci de soutenir... râlais-je.

\- Non mais, j'en ai rien à foutre, en fait... maugréa-t-il.

Litany se posta devant moi pour m'avouer, avec sincérité :

\- Je déteste Jurassic World. J’exècre cette foutue licence ! Et t'écouter parler dinosaures, très peu pour moi ! Je vous largue Tom, et je vais voir si la vie est mieux ailleurs.

Je soufflai. Je ne pouvais pas forcer mon amie à rester avec nous contre son gré. Surtout dans un endroit aussi dangereux avec tous ces dinosaures. Je compris que Litany allait partir alors je me suis jetée sur elle pour lui faire un câlin. Elle fut tout aussi choquée que Peter.

\- Hum... Alisone ? murmura Litany. Tu ne fais jamais de _HUGS,_ d'ordinaire.

Peter esquissa un sourire en coin en raillant, fière de lui :

\- Moi elle m'en a déjà fait...

Litany lui jeta un regard noir :

\- Va mourir, Peter.

Il souffla d'exaspération.

.

Tom râla. Hurla même lorsque Litany le laissa avec nous. Personnellement, ça m'était égal, dans le sens où seule Litany pouvait le voir et l'entendre. Comme le Roi Arthur avec la Dame du Lac. Litany nous dit au revoir et elle passa la porte étoilée.

Je n'eus pas besoin de penser à Perceval, cette fois-ci. Car Litany jouait Perceval pour nous deux. J'espérais seulement qu'elle ne se retrouve pas sur Tatooine, la pauvre...

À bientôt, Litany...

.

.

.

Le soleil commençait à lentement se coucher. Ce qui signifiait que c'était l'heure où Owen Grady et l'Escadron des Raptors devaient partir à la chasse à l'Indominus Rex. Ce qui signifiait également que Blue était avec eux...

Bon à savoir...

Je pus marcher toute seule, devant Peter, en éclaireuse avec la carte de Isla Nublar gravée dans mon _Palais Mental._ Nous avions faim et chaud. L'humidité de la jungle nous tuait petit à petit. Surtout moi, qui ne supportais pas la moindre chaleur. J'étais affreusement silencieuse depuis le départ de Litany. Tom avait beau hurler dans mes oreilles, je ne pouvais pas l'entendre.

Tant mieux.

Je progressai sans mot dire jusqu'au sentier qui menait à _Main Street._ Lorsque le silence tomba d'un coup, je me retournai pour découvrir Peter, au milieu du chemin, sans bouger.

Il n'avançait plus.

Pourquoi il n'avançait plus ?

\- Peter, on doit se dépêcher d'arriver au Ferry avant qu'il ne parte de l'île !

J'allais reprendre la marche, lorsqu'il hurla presque :

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie !

Je tiquai. M'arrêtant net. En me retournant, je vis que Peter n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Pardon ?

Il leva les bras en l'air et déclara, d'un air blasé :

\- En 2016. Je t'ai sauvé la vie, IRL !

OK. Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Hum... Oui, je sais, j'étais là.

Il esquissa un sourire en s'approchant de moi :

\- Non, justement, tu n'étais pas _là_ ! Toutes ces années où tu as vécu à Nice, tu n'as jamais manqué un seul feu d'artifice. PAS UN SEUL !

Je soufflai. Je compris enfin où il voulait en venir...

\- Ah... Oui, je sais, mais...

\- Tu aurais dû être sur la Promenade des Anglais ce fameux 14 Juillet 2016 ! Tu aurais dû être là-bas lors des Attentats...

Un ange passa.

.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Mais Peter continua sur sa lancée.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'y étais pas ?

Je soufflai à nouveau :

\- Parce que... J'étais à Toulouse pour venir te voir...

Peter esquissa un sourire en s'approchant encore plus de moi.

\- Exactement. _God,_ tu étais si déçu de manquer le feu d'artifice ce jour-là... Mais, si tu n'étais pas venu me voir à Toulouse, tu serais allé sur la Prom'. Tu serais morte. Ou tu aurais survécu et tu aurais passé le reste de tes jours à l'Hôpital Psychiatrique, à cause du choc.

Il avait raison.

J'y ai beaucoup pensé cette année-là.

Surtout lorsque je suis retournée à Nice le lendemain. La ville ne bougeait plus. Tout était mort...

Mes amis m'ont tous téléphoné car, oui, j'aurais dû être sur la Promenade des Anglais lorsque le camion des Terroristes a tué les civils. La seule raison pour laquelle j'avais échappé à ce cruel destin, était que j'avais passé les derniers jours à danser avec Peter. _(PS : Histoire vraie IRL. Peter étant en réalité Ian Bohen, dans ce contexte... Just FYI...)_

_._

À seulement quelques centimètres de moi, je regardai Peter, fixant ses yeux aux couleurs des vagues de l'océan. Dans la lueur de la nuit qui tombait, au milieu de la jungle de Jurassic World. Il était tellement proche de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau.

\- Hum... Peter, pourquoi tu me rappelles cet horrible événement, déjà ?

\- Parce que Mick ne t'a jamais sauvé comme ça.

Je me suis mis à rire en reculant.

Sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement, Peter ? Une crise de jalousie en pleine jungle, avec un dinosaure en liberté quelque part dans ce bordel ?!

Il sourit et haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis un homme de clichés. Et, avant que tu ne me sortes ton excuse favorite : « Oh Mon Dieu, je n'ai plus de sentiments pour toi et je suis mariée à Mick ! », permet moi de te rappeler que nous sommes en 2015. Techniquement, tu ne connais _pas encore_ Mick. Donc, techniquement, tu n'es pas marié. CQFD.

Mais...

Le pire ? C'est qu'il avait raison...

\- Oh par pitié ! Embrassez-vous ! hurla Tom sans qu'aucun de nous ne puisse l'entendre.

Peter se rapprocha de moi et je compris qu'il allait réellement m'embrasser. Néanmoins, ce fut à ce moment-là qu'un énorme hurlement retentit dans la nuit...

.

.

Nous sursautâmes tous deux. Tournant nos têtes sur la droite pour découvrir avec horreur la cime des arbres danser sous le quartier de lune.

\- _What the..._ commença Peter. C'est le T-Rex ?

\- Non... Le T-Rex est toujours dans son enclos. C'est forcément l'Indominus Rex... Mais, ça veut dire que...

Le rugissement reprit de plus belle. Peter n'attendit pas la suite de mon explication, il attrapa ma main pour me sortir du sentier en courant. Aussi rapidement que ses capacités de Loup-Garou lui permettaient, nous plongeâmes dans le bas-côté du chemin en terre. Le sol se mit à trembler lorsque le dinosaure débarqua non loin de nous. L'Indominus Rex rugit encore, et encore. Faisant résonner nos os, de peur et d'appréhension. Peter nous cacha dans la végétation dense de la jungle, tout en gardant une faible ouverture sur le dinosaure et tout en me protégeant de ses grands bras musclés.

Je voulus parler mais Peter me fit signe de rien dire pour l'instant. Le dinosaure n'était qu'à quelques mètres de nous, et nous ne voulions pas risquer de nous faire repérer par sa super-ouïe.

J'avais le visage contre le torse de Peter et je pouvais aisément entendre, sentir même, le cœur battre la chamade dans sa cage thoracique. Sa terreur était réelle. Et ce fut ça qui m'angoissa le plus. Peter n'était pas facilement apeuré. De fait, le découvrir ainsi, transi d'horreur, ce n'était pas un bon signe. Aucun de nous ne ferma les yeux. Nos regards étaient atrocement fixés sur le dinosaure qui marchait sur le sentier, tout en rugissant.

Je sentis Peter me serrer encore plus fort contre lui, par réflexe de protection.

Il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre que l'Indominus Rex passe son chemin. Et l'attente fut longue.

Tellement longue...

.

Mais une fois le dinosaure loin devant nous sur le chemin, nous sortîmes de notre cachette de fortune. Je pus enfin dire ce que je voulais expliquer quelques longues minutes plus tôt :

\- L'Escadron des Raptors ne va pas tarder à chasser l'Indominus...

Peter attrapa mon bras pour nous emmener loin du dinosaure. Seulement, je l'en empêcha en restant sur place sans bouger.

\- Non ! Nous devons suivre l'Indominus !

Il tressaillit.

\- QUOI ?! As-tu perdu la tête ?

Je haussai simplement les épaules.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude... Mais, écoute-moi, l'Escadron va diriger le dinosaure vers _Main Street._ Là où nous devons aller pour attraper le dernier Ferry !

Peter souffla de désespoir. Il savait que j'avais raison. Cependant, il me connaissait bien...

\- C'est tout ? C'est la _seule_ raison pour laquelle on doit suivre un foutu dinosaure carnivore ?!

Il s'approcha de moi en souriant.

Oops...

\- Eh bien... OK, ce n'est pas _la seule_ raison... C'est-à-dire que Blue fait partie de l'Escadron, donc...

Je souris à mon tour en suivant les pas du dinosaure. Peter souffla en levant les mains au ciel.

Il maugréa pour lui-même :

\- Des dinosaures... Pourquoi elle ne peut pas aimer les dauphins, comme tout le monde ?...

Tom ricana.

.

.

.

L'ascension fut plus facile que nous le pensâmes. Il suffisait de suivre les explosions et les bruits de mitraillettes des militaires qui essayaient de tuer l'Indominus. Et une fois assez proche de _Main Street,_ les panneaux sur la route tortueuse nous indiquaient le chemin. À pas rapides, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les bâtiments désormais abandonnés. Je dus emmener Peter au bon endroit, connaissant l'emplacement exact de la bataille finale, je ne voulais pas me retrouver au milieu de l'Indominus et du T-Rex. Cela dit, il y avait un autre endroit où je ne voulais pas non plus me trouver...

Le chemin de béton, vide, nous guida au centre des boutiques désertes. Il faisait nuit et seule la lune dans le ciel et quelques lampadaires nous éclairaient faiblement. Peter me suivit jusqu'aux gradins proches de l'eau.

\- Peter, quoi qu'il se passe, éloigne-toi le plus possible du Lagon...

Il tiqua.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le bassin d'environ 12,000,000 m3, une piscine géante, abritait un affreux dinosaure.

\- À cause du Mosasaure.

\- Du quoi ? s'inquiéta Peter. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Hum... Tu vois à quoi ressemble un Mégalodon ?

Il se renfrogna et railla :

\- À ton avis ?

OK...

\- Eh bien, le Mosasaure est un dinosaure aquatique du Crétacé Inférieur, il mesure plus de 17 mètres de long ! Soit plus grand que le Mégalodon ! Plus grand que la plus grande des Baleine Bleue !

Peter souffla en levant les yeux au ciel, visiblement excédé.

\- OK, OK, carnivore ?

\- Oh oui, totalement carnivore...

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait, mais c'était la vérité...

.

.

Owen Grady, Claire Dearing et ses deux neveux Zach et Gray se retrouvèrent piégés sur les marches de l'immeuble géant en forme de triangle. Face à _Main Street._ Et face à l'Indominus Rex. Peter et moi étions cachés dans une boutique vide, non loin de là. Il me murmura avec inquiétude :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? Pourquoi on n'est pas déjà sur le Ferry ?

Je souris.

\- Attends...

Il souffla et se rapprocha de moi. Depuis notre cachette, nous avions une vue parfaite sur le groupe de survivants face au dinosaure. Lorsque, enfin, Blue arriva devant Owen. Le lien entre l'Homme et l'animal était si fort, que la Vélociraptor se mit du côté de l'Alpha pour lutter contre l'Indominus.

Je souris à nouveau.

C'était tellement beau de voir ça pour de vrai.

Lorsque Blue se jeta sur le dinosaure pour protéger son maître.

Par réflexe, j’attrapai la main de Peter et je sentis mes larmes monter aux yeux.

\- Peter... Regarde... Blue... Elle est magnifique... Si majestueuse...

Peter passa son regard de moi, au dinosaure, et moi à nouveau en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne me dis pas que nous ne sommes pas déjà sur le bateau parce que tu voulais voir un Raptor ?!

Une larme coula le long de ma joue.

Dieu, je pouvais mourir en paix, maintenant...

.

.

.

Grâce à une idée de son neveu Gray, Claire libéra le T-Rex pour qu'il se batte avec Blue contre l'Indominus Rex. À la fin du combat, Peter comprit pourquoi nous ne devions pas nous trouver près du Lagon. L'Indominus fut bloqué près du bord de l'eau et le Mosasaure n'eut qu'à sortir sa tête pour fermer ses puissantes mâchoires sur le dinosaure, pour le couler au fond de la piscine. Le noyer et le dévorer.

Peter scruta la scène avec horreur et fascination.

Une fois que tout fut terminé, Blue se dirigea vers Owen. Il l'a laissé partir dans la jungle.

Les quatre survivants marchèrent en direction du Ferry. Peter et moi quittâmes notre cachette pour faire de même.

Enfin !

Nous nous mîmes à courir le long du Lagon, sur la route de béton pour grimper à bord du dernier Ferry. Lorsque, soudain, devant nous, un vortex étrange apparut.

Oui, encore.

Un portail étoilé. Une porte dimensionnelle, brillant de mille feux, de mille galaxies et de mille planètes. J'admirai cette beauté avec questionnement. Peter allait poser une question mais Litany se matérialisa devant nous.

Seulement, elle n'était pas seule.

Deux femmes et un homme l'accompagnaient.

Je ne reconnus pas les dames avec leurs vêtements du 16ème siècle, mais je reconnus l'étranger à leurs côtés.

Mick.

Le vortex disparut et tout redevint noir.

\- La porte fonctionne dans les deux sens ! s'écria Litany.

.

Je me jetai dans les bras de mon amie. Puis, un peu hésitante, dans ceux de Mick. Ses vêtements et sa peau sentaient l'alcool. Ce que je trouvai fort étrange.

\- Mick ! m'écriais-je. Comme je suis heureuse de te retrouver sain et sauf !

Il tressaillit sans me rendre mon étreinte. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me reculai pour observer Mick. Son visage paraissait plus... Usé. De longs cernes noirs éteignaient son regard d'ordinaire bleu translucide.

\- Hum... On se connaît ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

Litany prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Ali, ce n'est pas _exactement_ le Mick de notre époque. Je l'ai récupéré en même temps qu'Anne Boleyn et Katherine Howard. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait laisser les deux Reines dans le Ferry et nous, retourner en 2021.

Je reculai encore. Peter se dirigea vers moi pour me prendre par le bras et m'éloigner de Mick.

\- Génial, ça va virer en plan à trois, ce truc... railla Tom.

Litany lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas manqué, toi.

Mon cerveau ne voulait plus penser.

Ou réfléchir.

Je me mis simplement à suivre le mouvement du groupe qui se dirigeait vers les docks.

.

.

.

Le quartier de lune brillait dans le ciel étoilé. Je sentais les rayons de l'astre toucher ma peau et recharger ma magie. Certes, le transfert n'était pas aussi puissant que lors des pleines lunes, mais je devais faire avec ce que j'avais. L'idée principale était de prendre le Ferry pour quitter l'île. Seulement, nous allions nous retrouver aux États-Unis, toujours de l'année 2015.

Et pourtant, s'il y avait bien une seule chose pour laquelle nous étions tous d'accord, était notre désir de retourner chez nous, en 2021.

Litany, toujours vêtu de sa magnifique robe du 16ème siècle, dit au revoir aux deux jeunes femmes qu'elle laissa sur le bateau. Mick, lui aussi à la mode du même siècle, semblait tellement loin, mentalement parlant. Il ne parlait pas. Ne me connaissait même pas. Je n'existais pas, pour lui. Ce n'était pas _mon_ Mick, mais Dieu, comme il lui ressemblait...

Peter semblait sur le qui-vive. Ne relâchant pas ses muscles tendus, et son regard noir fixait Mick.

Lorsque Litany revint, je me plaçai devant un petit muret sombre sur lequel je me concentrai fortement. D'une voix fatiguée, je murmurai :

_« Gebiede ic þone feorhberend þære ealdaþ æ ! »_

Un nouveau vortex étoilé apparut.

Tellement beau. Une vue imprenable sur l'espace. Une vue à faire pâlir les plus puissants des télescopes de la N.A.S.A. Une vue à faire rêver Perceval pour le reste de sa vie.

Peter me prit la main. Litany empoigna Mick, qui semblait encore un peu ivre, Tom nous suivit sans conviction.

Il était temps de rentrer à la maison...

.

.

.

La chaleur.

Le feu.

Les hurlements.

Non, ce n'était toujours pas Laytown. Ce n'était même pas 2021, à la vue du Dragon qui fendait les airs en crachant des flammes aux couleurs de l'Enfer.

Peter tressaillit et se plaça devant moi par instinct de protection.

Mick hurla.

Tom se retrouva sans voix, pour une fois.

Seule Litany observait la scène avec fascination et... Espoir ?

Je compris pourquoi lorsque l'immense dragon passa au-dessus de nous. Sur son dos, se tenait une personne. Minuscule, au milieu des écailles géantes.

Une femme. Aux longs cheveux blonds.

Daenerys Targaryen.

Litany se tourna vers moi pour hurler, plus déterminé que jamais :

\- Nous devons sauver Cersei et Jaime !

Peter tiqua. Il cria à son tour :

\- QUOI ?!

\- Litany connaît tout de cet endroit... murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour les autres.

\- Où sommes-nous ?! paniqua Peter.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Litany sourire.

\- Bienvenue à Westeros...

**…**

**THE END**

**…**

_**Chapitre suivant :** _

_**4 – De Port-Réal à Châteaunoir** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_Who's been destroying everything ?_

_It's been Peter all along !_

_Who's been using our lovely « Zing » ?_

_It's been Peter all along !_

_He is manipulative,_

_So vindictive,_

_Did you only see ?_

_He is so sassy !_

_._

_Who would like to fix anything ?_

_Now that the World has gone wrong !_

_It's been Peter all along !_

_Thanks to Peter,_

_Sexy Peter,_

_It's been Peter all along !_


End file.
